Friday I'm In Love
by LeahConstance
Summary: Sequel to Time of the Month. Friday turns into something more than movie night for Logan and Marie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Friday I'm In Love (Sequel to Time of the Month)

Author: Leah

Pairing: Logan/Marie

Category: Romance

Summary: Sequel to Time of the Month. Friday turns into something more than movie night for Logan and Marie.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.

Feedback: Would be very much appreciated.

Notes: This is an old fic that I have rehashed. Those in italics depict thoughts.

More notes: I'd like to thank everyone who read and enjoyed Time of the Month. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. It's wonderful to see my story through your eyes. Here's the sequel I promised. I'm actually nervous about posting this five-chapter story because… well, just because. ;p I just hope you guys will enjoy Friday I'm In Love as much as Time of the Month. Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 1

He could not take his eyes off her.

From his vantage point, he could see every flicker of emotion that passed through her face. He loved watching her. If he ever had one favorite pastime, it was that. Her eyes would widen one moment then narrow the next. He loved the way her lips would part on a gasp. What made him hot though was when her little pink tongue would peek through the corner of her delectable mouth. _I'd like to take your mouth, baby._

Logan was alone in the rec room with Marie. The majority of the household was out, as was the pattern every Friday night. And Friday nights were movie nights for Logan and Marie. It had become an unspoken habit for the two of them. Sometimes the others would watch with them but most of the time it was just them. They were seated on the opposite ends of the short couch in front of the TV. Marie was stuffing popcorn into her mouth without taking her eyes off the movie. She looked cute in her blue, cloud-print pajamas like a child all fresh and gussied up for bed. However, he knew that beneath the fresh-faced, innocent look was a passionate woman. He had first felt that passion two months ago on the night he disgraced himself by getting so horny that he took advantage of Marie's sleeping and indisposed state by humping her. The next time Marie got her period, he took care of her again--only he behaved himself. He promised he would take it slow with her, and by God, he would do it even if it killed him.

Marie jumped as the female lead in the movie they were watching gave a terrifying scream. "Oh, my goodness," she whispered. In reaction, her left hand shot out to grip his knee, her gaze locked on the screen.

Logan gave the expected grunt but continued staring at her with a half-smile on his face. When the tension passed, Marie settled back down again, her hand returning to the bowl of popcorn on her lap.

So far, his plan was working. They had been spending a lot of time together and that was more than he could ask for. Marie rarely went out during weekends despite Kitty and Jubilee's incessant urgings. She preferred to be cooped up in her room reading or sketching. Logan made sure he would pop in once in a while just to talk. What made him smile with satisfaction these days was the fact that Marie was more accustomed to his touch now. Light, random touches on her body. His hand rubbing the small of her back, ruffling her hair when she was being an imp, or stroking her shoulders when she was tired. She was not as skittish as before. Through his encouragement, she had learned to be comfortable in touching him and letting him touch her. But only him, as she was still careful whenever she was around other people.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Marie laughed at something from the movie. It was a full-bodied laugh--passionate and natural. Her eyes were closed, mouth open, and head tilted back. _You're so beautiful._ Seeing her like that, responding with such abandon to just a simple stimulus made him think how she would react to the complex stimuli of his hands, his tongue, his...

On cue, he became instantly hard. He was used to it already--his body responding to some unconscious Marie gesture. It had never been like this for him before. A thought or a vision of some woman had never made him aroused that easily. With Marie, it took only a little for him to get primed for sex. To distract himself, he went back to watching the movie, grimacing as he adjusted the front of his jeans.

Marie, still with traces of mirth lifting the corners of her mouth, glanced at him and saw his furrowed brow. He looked uncomfortable and uneasy. Her smile faded. She knew it would come to this.

"You're not enjoying yourself, are you, Logan?" she asked quietly.

Logan was just starting to get caught up in the movie. "What?" he asked absently.

She scooted closer to him and willed him to look at her. "You know I never asked you to do this. You didn't have to stay with me every Friday night. I'm perfectly content being by myself while you guys go out and have a good time."

"What are you talking about?" Logan reached for the remote and turned down the volume. What had gotten into her now?

She could not keep the distress from her voice. "You. It's Friday night and you should be out at some bar picking up a girl or something. I can tell that this has become an obligation to you. I don't want you spending time with me just because you promised to take care of me."

Logan lifted an eyebrow at her. He deliberately switched off the TV and turned to look at her. "Okay, tell me what brought this on."

Feeling the tension in the air, she backed down. She wrung her gloved hands together and lowered her head. "I saw you looking uneasy a while ago. I knew it wouldn't be long before you became bored and tired of our Friday night movie thing. But remember I didn't ask you to do this."

Logan was silent. A few seconds passed before he ordered, "Come here, Marie."

She shook her head stubbornly.

He released a deep breath before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and drawing her none too gently to his side. He was tempted to give her the real reason for that "uneasy" look just to make her understand. He pressed his mouth to the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her hair. "I'm here with you because I want to. I enjoy being with you, doing things with you, talking with you. This is not an obligation."

Marie burrowed her head against his shoulder. She had been selfish, wanting his attention all to herself. And even if she did not verbally ask that he spend his free time with her, she did not discourage him from doing so either. She knew that Logan had a life apart from her, but for the past couple of months ever since the night he took care of her when she had her period, it seemed that his life had become inextricably tangled with her own. She did not question his motives because there were none. It was all because of that promise--and Logan never went back on his word. For a while she just let it happen. Let herself bask in his attentions, his care. She did not delude herself into thinking that it was because he had any romantic intention toward her. She knew Logan thought of her as a kid, someone to indulge and take care of. She was in love with him so if that was all she could have, then so be it. Beggars, after all, could not be choosers.

She curved an arm across his chest, pressing her face closer to his body. She had to let him go now. She had to share him with the rest of the world. As far as she knew, Logan never went out to enjoy himself anymore. Aside from going to missions with the rest of the X-Men, he never left the mansion at all. She realized it did not make her happy being selfish--not when she was costing him his social life. Making Logan happy would, however.

"I release you of your promise, Logan."

Logan instinctively knew where she was going with this. "No, Marie," he said firmly.

"You hardly go out anymore. I know you. I have you in my head, remember? You get restless. You need to prowl. You can't bear to be tied down."

_Oh, Marie, darlin', everything's changed._ "Look at me," he said, cupping her face in his gloved hands and forcing her to look at him. "No one and nothing is forcing me to be with you, kid. I'm here because I choose to do so. I happen to like watching movies with you and watching you sketch in your room. Yes, I've been restless before, but for now, I'm home. Everyone here has made me feel welcome--especially you. I don't have any reason to be wandering around--at least not for a while." The year he spent in Canada searching for his past had yielded nothing. When he came back, the Professor had advised him to be patient and wait. "Get it into that lovely head of yours that I like being with you. I'm not some teenager who needs to party every weekend. I'm an old man and I need to conserve my energy."

Marie could not help but smile at that last bit. She slapped his chest and hid her face against his chest. "Right. And I'm not in love with you," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

She ignored his question and instead laid down on the couch on her side using his thighs as a pillow. Blood gathered once again in his loins. He moved her head away from his vulnerable body part. Unaware of her effect on him, she snuggled closer in his lap.

"Just don't think that you have to be with me all time. You know I won't keep you from going out and...meeting women. I mean, you're a man after all and I'm sure you need to...ah..."

Logan chuckled. He slowly stroked her silky brown and platinum locks away from her forehead. "Don't worry about my love life, kid. I think I have that covered."

Marie could not help the resentment growing in her chest. "Oh. So you're going out with someone? Do I know her?"

He sensed the change in her tone and he grinned. Thank God she could not see his face. "You'll meet her soon, kid. She's beautiful and sexy as hell. She's got the most fantastic breasts--"

Marie cut him short. "You were never particular about breasts before."

"Well, I am now. I'm sure you'll like her when you meet her." Teasing Marie was his second favorite pastime.

She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to escape. _Oh, God, he has someone else. No wonder he's been in a good mood lately. And here I thought I was keeping him from his social life._ The unexpected pain of his revelation rendered her speechless for a moment. "It must be serious considering how you want me to meet her. You've always been discreet about your past relationships," she managed to whisper.

He tangled his hands in her hair and closed his eyes. He loved the feel of her hair even with his gloves to dampen the sensation. "You're damn right it's serious." _She's jealous!_

Marie's brow furrowed in pain. "And here I was worrying about your social life when it's just been dandy all this time," she exclaimed, trying to sound angry instead of hurt.

"That's why I told you not to worry about it."

"You can bet your ass from now on I won't," she grumbled. _You're such a fool, Marie. You're just his responsibility. Get that through your head._ She reached for the remote and turned the TV on again.

Logan pretended not to notice her hostility and kept right on stroking her hair. Everything was going to be just fine. He grinned wickedly at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday I'm in Love Chapter 2

Note: Angst ahead. Please don't kill the writer. ;p

* * *

Marie looked around the restaurant wishing she were anywhere but there. It was Friday night. She was supposed to be watching a movie with Logan, but given the new development in his social life, she decided to put it off indefinitely. _He doesn't need me hanging around him now that he has...her, whoever the hell she is. I'm sure he'd rather be in bed with her than be watching a movie with me._

Sitting across her was her date who was going on and on about his father's big time construction business like he had taken credit for its success. She rolled her eyes and waited for her chance to escape. He really was not her type. He was too boyish, too citified. And he was not Logan.

She had finally taken up Jubilee on her offer. Jubilee had been forever slinging the idea of a date at her face with this rich guy she knew, but Marie always refused because one, she did not think she could ever play the dating game again with someone who was not a mutant; and two, she was holding out for Logan. She was just not interested in anyone but him. If only she did not have these feelings for him, then her life would not be so complicated. _Love really sucks._ How she was going to move on without comparing every man she dated with him she did not know. She sighed deeply, wishing it were Logan she was having dinner with tonight.

She looked at the blonde young man across her who was still talking nonstop. She should really put an end to this. "Hey, uh, Ross..."

"…big building about two blocks from here--yes, Marie?" Ross was good-looking, definitely rich, and too polished for her taste, not to mention too cocky for his own good.

"Did Jubilee tell you anything--" Marie gesticulated with her hands. "--uh, special about me?"

Ross smiled smugly. "Only that you were absolutely beautiful. And she was right."

Marie released an exasperated breath. "I'm a mutant, Ross. I can suck the life out of you if ever I touch you." She pulled off the opera glove from her hand and reached out to touch him.

Ross nearly toppled over his chair as he reared back in shock. "Oh, shit, a mutie!"

"Hmm, exactly." Only Jubilee would leave out that important fact. Marie slipped her opera glove back on and gathered her purse and shawl. "It was nice meeting you, Ross. Thanks for dinner." She held out her hand for a handshake, but Ross shook his head vehemently. She shrugged and with that, she stood up and left the restaurant.

* * *

Logan was fuming mad. The hair on his arms and at the back of his neck stood up as he continued to pace inside Marie's room. He clenched his fists, controlling the urge to release his claws. It was almost midnight and Marie was not home yet. _I'll kill the little prick if he tries anything with her._

He had not seen Marie today. In fact, he only caught glimpses of her in the last few days. The Professor had sent him and Scott for an errand so they were out the whole day. If he had not cornered Jubilee in the hallway after dinner, he would not have known that Marie was out on a date--a date on their Friday movie night. She never mentioned anything about a guy or a date to him.

He stopped pacing when a thought occurred to him. He was acting like the jealous boyfriend. But _he_ was jealous and _he_ was the boyfriend--only she did not know it yet. He growled menacingly.

He sat on her bed and tried to calm himself. So much for taking it slow. He had the overwhelming need to claim her. Now. He could not bear the thought of another guy moving in on her. _She's mine and no one else's._

Just then, his ears picked up the sound of a car. He went to the window to see a taxi stop before the mansion's gate. The door opened and Marie stepped out.

_What kind of a date lets a girl go home alone in a taxi? Grrr. I'll rip that little bastard to pieces._

He hid behind the curtains as he watched Marie's slow progress to the front door along the well-lit driveway.

* * *

Marie adjusted the tight clasp of her flimsy scarf around her neck and hitched her shawl higher on her shoulders. The wind was cool and her long, sleeveless silver dress was scanty protection against the cold. The ride home had given her a chance to think. _I must be crazy. I mean, I just passed up an opportunity back there. I did not give myself much of a chance to like Ross and I never gave him the chance to digest the fact that I'm a mutant, too. Oh, what the hell. It still wouldn't have worked out anyway._

She kicked a stone along the driveway and nearly tripped over her high heels. _Damn stupid shoes. And damn Logan, too. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in this damned situation and I wouldn't be fucking swearing either!_ Seething with anger, she took her shoes off and walked barefoot the rest of the way.

The mansion was quiet. She carefully made her way to her room, making as little noise as possible. She could not wait to get out of her clothes and take a warm, scented bath. It would definitely be a fitting end to a disastrous night. Hopefully, it would lift her spirits again.

Marie was so occupied with her thoughts that she did not notice Logan standing by the window when she opened the door to her room. Carelessly, she dropped her shoes on the floor and her purse on the bed. She slipped the shawl from her shoulders and was about to throw it on the bed when she saw him illuminated by the moonlight--tall, dark, and brooding.

She must have jumped a foot. "Jesus, Logan, you scared me."

Logan did not say anything. He just stood there all imposing with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's about time you got home." He surveyed her from head to toe, noticing the silver dress that clung to every delicious curve of her body. _Damn lucky bastard._ He swallowed hard.

This is going to get ugly, Marie thought. She threw down her shawl and went to stand before him, laughing nervously. "Uh, yeah. Um, dinner was longer than I anticipated." She shrugged her delicate shoulders. "You know how time flies when you're having a good time."

She stood still when Logan's arms unfolded deliberately, his nostrils flaring in controlled anger.

"So you did have a good time with--what's his face--Tommy? Shane? George?" Logan's voice was deceptively calm but undeniably patronizing. "Oh, but I forgot. You didn't tell me his name." He leaned toward her until they were almost nose to nose. "In fact, you also failed to mention that you were going to be out tonight with some kid that I don't even know."

Marie had never seen him like this. She had seen him get angry many times before but this was the first time his anger was directed at her. She backed away as genuine fear spread up her spine. She knew he would never hurt her but this particular behavior was unfamiliar to her. "Logan?"

He followed her retreating form, feeling a weird satisfaction when he smelled her fear. "What?"

She felt the wall behind her back.

Logan caged her with his arms, his hands flat beside her head. He angled his face toward her and breathed in her scent. "I can't smell him on you. Didn't he try anything?" He chuckled mockingly. "Did your skin turn him off?"

It was too much. She pushed angrily at his chest. "You bastard! You insensitive, unfeeling bastard!" Her furious eyes locked into his. "What business is it of yours if I go out on a date? I don't pry into your love life so don't you dare pry into mine."

"It is _my_ business because I'm looking out for you," he muttered tightly. "It's past your curfew. You didn't even ask my permission---"

Her fear forgotten, she took a step forward, bringing her body almost flush to his. "Permission! Why should I have to ask permission from you? I'm 19, Logan—an adult. I can go out with whoever I want whenever I want without asking you or anyone for consent."

Logan backed her up against the wall and gripped her jaw with his gloved hand, forcing her to meet his feral hazel gaze. "Listen to me," he said in a low, dangerous tone. "I don't like the idea of you going out with some punk. And most of all, I don't like the idea of you keeping things from me."

She tugged his hand away. "Does that apply to you as well?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Because if I remember correctly, you were the one who first started keeping things from me."

"What the hell are you--"

"You have a woman," she said, cutting him off. "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone. Did you ask for my permission for that? Did you?"

"That's different and you know it."

She leaned in on him. "Tell me how different it is, Logan. You can go out with someone and I can't? How fair is that?"

Logan closed the gap between them and pinned her to the wall with his hard body. He was vibrating with anger and frustration. "It's because I'm jealous," he growled.

_Jealous. _"Wha-what?" Marie asked weakly.

"I said I'm fucking jealous!"

She was at a loss for words. She could only stare at him in disbelief, wonder, and confusion.

He looked intensely into her big, brown eyes and said, "I'm jealous of anyone who gets to be with you, who gets to be near you..." His gaze fell down to her trembling mouth. "...who gets to touch you."

Then he kissed her. Hard.

She was too stunned to react. Her eyes flew open wide at the initial feel of his lips. The beginning of the pull of her powers alerted her to what was happening, enabling her to push him away before they could affect him. "Are you crazy?" she yelled at him, her fingers touching her lips.

Logan pulled the thin scarf from her neck and placed it over the lower half of her face. "I must be," he muttered before capturing her lips again.

She closed her eyes at the heat of his mouth on her own. She forgot how it should not be happening. She forgot everything else except for the feel of his mouth. Her lips parted on a gasp when he licked them open.

He groaned at the overpowering sensations pouring into him through her lush lips. He sensed her apprehension but passion was quickly taking over it. The scarf did not deter him from kissing her the way he had always wanted to. He softly nipped her lips and tongued the corners of her mouth. He took advantage of the gasp that escaped her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. He coaxed her into responding, gently tangling his tongue with her own. His arms went around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, growling when he felt her returning it with equal fervor. His hands traveled down to her hips, dragging her against his straining erection.

The proof of his passion startled her into pulling back and breaking the kiss. "Don't, Logan. We shouldn't be doing this. It's not--"

"Stop," He ordered in a voice heavy with desire. "Stop thinking. Just feel, Marie. Feel us." Then he took her mouth her again.

Her mind rebelled at the assault but her body reveled in it. She was on fire. She was drowning in sensation and all she could do was let it happen. She opened her mouth wider, accepting the deep thrusts of his tongue. She strained against the hot press of his arousal against her belly. She leaned closer into his embrace, delighting in the feeling of being wanted. She moaned when his hand came up and cupped her breast, rubbing his palm against her hardening nipple. A sharp ache gathered in the pit of her stomach, traveling to the spot between her legs.

Logan pulled away, his breathing ragged. He stared at her languorous eyes and swollen mouth, and growled. Pulling down the scarf to cover her neck and chest, he swooped down and attacked the inviting skin of her throat. Marie threw her head back to give him better access, allowing him to lick and suck on her skin.

He undid the zipper at the back of her dress and swept down the straps of her dress over her shoulders. He pulled down the front of the dress, revealing a lacy, black camisole underneath. With deliberate slowness, he edged down the thin straps until her bare breasts were left uncovered.

Jesus, but they were perfect. Pink and white, deliciously round and soft, and temptingly sexy. His mouth watered at the thought of his mouth on them.

Marie clutched at his biceps. "Logan..." There was uncertainty in her eyes, curiosity, and yes, passion.

"This will feel good, baby. I promise." He pulled the scarf over the alabaster globes and took one tight nipple into his mouth. She moaned and arched into his touch. He swept his tongue back and forth, back and forth across her nipple, loving the way it tasted and felt in his mouth. He sucked on her fiercely, then nipped her with his teeth.

"Logan, please..." She did not know what she wanted. She wanted him to stop and yet she wanted the sensation to go on. Logan switched to her other breast and lavished upon it the same kind of attention he bestowed on its twin. She heard the moist suction of his mouth, and it made the throb between her legs grow stronger. She gripped the back of his head, forcing him more on her breast. He obliged by sucking harder, making her whimper in pleasure.

He wanted nothing more than to thrust into her tight, warm core. She was so responsive he was ready to come. He straightened and hoisted her legs around his hips. The generous skirt of her dress parted, and all he had to do was bunch the front part of the dress around her waist to get it out of the way.

Surprised at the sudden movement, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she leant back against the wall. Logan thrust his aching erection against her heated core. Even with the layers of clothing between them, he could feel her heat soaking up his cock. Releasing about an inch of his middle claw, he cut her panties off her hips and filled his gloved palm with her mound. Marie could not help the sound of pleasure that escaped her throat nor could she help the thrusting of her hips, seeking more contact, more sensation. His hand moved, his palm stroking the wet curls at the top of her sex, his fingers dipping in her warm honey pot. He ground his hand against her clitoris and started a rhythmic stroking that sent her thrashing and moaning. "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered. His fingers sought her warm folds, touching her wetness and softness. With a smooth stroke, he pushed a gloved finger deep in her core.

She pulled away from the contact, but he brought his head close and whispered in her ear, "Don't' be scared, darlin'. It's not going hurt."

The alien sensation of his finger inside her was replaced by desire so sharp, she ground her pelvis against his hand. She closed her eyes and sobbed at the wicked things his hand was doing to her. "Oh, Logan, that feels so good. I can't—aah…" He inserted another finger inside her, stealing her breath. He maintained a steady rhythm, loving the way her muscles contracted around his fingers. _Next time it won't be just my fingers inside you, baby. I want to feel your heat surrounding me. I want to feel you ripple and flow around me. _He knew she was close to climaxing. He pumped faster, watching her face for any sign of discomfort but all he could see was an expression of pained ecstasy.

"That's it, baby. Come on. You're almost there. I want to feel you come on my fingers. That's it."

Marie arched her back as the storm brewing between her thighs finally broke. She screamed in rapture as she pulsed around his fingers, her hips chasing the waves of her climax.

Seeing her come in his arms was absolute heaven. The vision of her like that would be stamped forever in his brain. _You're so beautiful when you come. _He watched her as she gasped for breath, mesmerized by her flushed face and heaving breasts. He desperately wanted the same ecstasy for himself. He grasped her hips and tentatively rubbed his denim-encased cock against her soaking folds.

Marie opened her eyes languidly, the haze clouding her mind starting to clear. There was a dull ache between her legs but it was a good kind of ache. The best. She saw Logan looking at her with hooded eyes, and she realized he had not come to his release yet. When he thrust against her, she answered with a thrust of her own.

She thought she was beyond sensation but she was wrong. Another pulse began to beat inside her. She cried out as the rough denim crushed her clit again and again. She strained against him, her hard nipples rubbing against his flannel-covered chest.

He pulled her legs tighter around his waist as he moved. He closed his eyes as and clenched his teeth. He was so close. He felt her gentle hands stroking his shoulders, his hair, his nape. Then he heard her whisper, "Don't hold back, Logan. I want you so much."

That did it for him. He thrust once, twice, and arched his powerful back and roared in orgasm.

Marie enfolded him into her embrace, letting his head rest against her scarf-covered breasts. A moment passed before he released his hold on her legs and let her slide down to the floor.

"Logan?" Confused by the sudden movement, she stared at him and saw the anger still etched in his face. She balanced herself against the wall on shaky legs. Painfully aware of her state of disheveled appearance, she tried to regain some of her dignity by pulling the front of her dress up.

Conscious of the wetness spreading in the front of his jeans, Logan glared at her. "No one else touches you but me, do you hear? Your body responds only to me. If there's one thing that this exercise has taught you, it should be that. You're mine, Marie. Don't ever forget it." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

The minute the door closed, Marie crumpled on the floor and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Sorry for the delay. Hope this makes up for it. Thanks for the feedback._ ;p

* * *

Friday I'm in Love Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was peeking over the horizon, bathing the Westchester area in golden light. But all this was lost on the man standing naked by the window. He stared unseeingly at the mansion's grounds. He leaned on his right arm that was braced above his head against the wall, his powerful body arched in a masculine yet graceful stance. His eyebrow rose upward as he drew on his cigar, exhaling the smoke slowly.

Logan had a wretched night. A raging hard-on that would not subside was not really a requisite for a good night's sleep. Not only did his body suffer, his emotions went through hell as well. _I really have it bad._ He had tossed and turned, berating himself for his loss of control, his hair-trigger temper, not to mention his totally inexcusable behavior. _She must hate me right now. Damn jealousy's blinded me to reason._ He flinched, as if struck, as the memory of last night torturously unfolded in his mind. The way he pinned her against the wall, him pounding against her, Marie writhing in ecstasy… He had never lost control sexually like that. Only Marie could reduce him to a sex-starved maniac. Objectively he noted the fact that he gave her pleasure, but it did not excuse him from what he did. Instead of hurrying things up along with her, he landed himself back to square one. _Great going, bub._

It was strike two for Logan. First, it was the bed episode and now, the wall episode. He kept putting himself in awkward situations it was not funny anymore. _Why the hell can't I just come up to her and say 'I want you. I love you. You're mine. I want you in my bed?'_ He was not the kind of man who was in touch with his emotions. He had never opened himself up emotionally, never made himself vulnerable to anyone or anything--until Marie came along. He knew what he did last night was unforgivable. He was not proud of himself at the moment. He had to explain and make her see. Knowing Marie, she would retreat into herself. He had to reach her before she did exactly that.

* * *

Logan was not the only one wrestling with his thoughts. At dawn, Marie had given up trying to sleep and went to her refuge instead--the mansion's conservatory. Her room held too many memories of last night. She had to get away.

She sat on a bench, her legs drawn to her chest and her chin on top of her knees in a pose that comforted her whenever she was troubled. People were starting to wake up, which meant that her chances of not meeting Logan were dwindling. She was not ready to face him. Not yet. Not after what happened last night.

Logan's anger and his surprising behavior baffled her. His reaction to her going out with Ross was completely over. He really had no right to be angry with her for trying to get a life. His jealousy and anger were unfounded. She did not understand his reaction and more importantly she did not understand how anger could lead to something...sexual.

She was mortified to say the least. She could not believe how just one kiss from Logan could make all her defenses crumble. She had given in so fast and so easily Logan would certainly get the idea that she harbored feelings for him. Looking back, she did not protest that much because she wanted it to happen. There was no denying that.

The sounds she had made last night echoed in her head, making her blush. Her untutored body had moved naturally to the magic of his hands. She did not know she was capable of that kind of response. Her breasts felt sore this morning and there was a noticeable ache between her legs. She still could not believe last night really happened. Where was the sweet and caring Logan that she knew? Last night she saw a side of him that excited and frightened her at the same time. He had been masterful, potent, and so sexy. Oh, she had fantasized about making love with him many times but last night's episode was far from her romantic daydreams. It was raw and passionate. She buried her head in her knees, trying to escape the memories. _I don't think I can look at him in the eye ever again knowing I came apart in his arms. _

"Hey."

_Oh my God._

Logan's voice startled her into putting her feet back on the ground. She looked at him with wide eyes, all color draining from her face.

Logan noted the dark circles under her eyes and her hunted expression. _I'm sorry, baby._ "Can I sit down?" His tone was gruff.

Marie nodded and looked away.

He sat down on the bench but maintained a discreet distance from her. He leaned his elbows on his knees and focused his attention on the potted plants arranged orderly across them. He cleared his throat, uncertain how to go on.

"How are you feeling?"

"I- I'm fine," she whispered.

He turned to her, watching her face intently. "I didn't hurt you?" He did not know what he would do if he had.

Color bloomed in her cheeks. She closed her eyes at the memories. "No."

Logan drew a deep breath. "Do you hate me...for what happened?"

Opening her eyes, Marie pondered the question. She met his gaze after a moment. "I don't think so," she said huskily. "But I'm confused and a little hurt. I feel like I'm being punished." Her brown eyes implored his. "Was it so bad, what I did? I was trying to have a normal life, Logan. You know how much I appreciate you looking out for me, but you have to let me go out sometimes." Her eyes turned liquid as she felt tears gather. "I don't understand why you felt jealous. It's not fair that you can have a love life or a sex life, whatever, and I can't. I-I don't question you about--about _her_ because I know it's a private thing. So I expect the same thing from you. A-And the way you touched me last night... you scared me a little bit there. I didn't expect that--"

Logan's heart was beating him to death. It hurt to hear her say these things knowing that he brought them all on her. With a barely restrained growl, he snatched her up into his arms and buried her face against his chest. "Oh, God, baby, I'm sorry."

Marie was stiff in his arms, trying very hard not to cry but failing. "I don't understand, Logan."

He cradled her tight, rubbing his face against her hair. Her sobs tore at his heart, inflicting pain so much worse than any weapon could. "I know, baby, I know," he told her softly. "I'll fix it. I'll fix everything. Just don't cry. Hush now, Marie. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

His reassurance melted the last of her resistance and she let herself go boneless in his arms. She cried unabashedly, pouring out all her hurt and confusion.

He rocked her gently, comforting her the only way he could. He stroked her back until Marie stopped crying. With his gloved hands he lifted her face from his chest, his heart constricting painfully at the sight of her wet eyes, red nose, and trembling mouth. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Are you ready to listen to me?"

"Yes," she hiccupped.

"The woman I told you about?"

Unconsciously, jealousy flickered in Marie's eyes.

"I was referring to you."

Marie gaped at him.

"I wanted to make you jealous, to see if it would bother you if I were seeing somebody. And even if you deny it now, I know it did."

"B-but why?" she managed to croak.

Knowing that it was now or never, Logan laid out all his cards on the table. "I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened in shock. As if burned, she moved way from Logan to the other end of the bench. It was all too much to take in.

Logan ignored the hurt he felt at her withdrawal and continued on. "I realized it when I went to Canada, and when I got back, I decided to win you over. I maybe stubborn and hot-tempered but I know a good thing when I see one--and that good thing was you. You make me feel things I've never felt before. You made me discover another side of me--my gentle, caring side. You make me want to settle down. I knew I had to take it slow. I knew you didn't feel the same way about me. I was your friend and your protector. I had to be content with that but I couldn't sustain it for long, as I showed you last night," he said ruefully. "And last night, I got so angry and jealous. You looked so beautiful and it grated on my nerves to think that you dressed up for what's-his-face. My patience just snapped."

He drew a deep breath. The words just kept flowing and he could not stop. "I was angry with you but I wanted you at the same time. I just had to have you. I had to let you know that you were mine. I'm sorry for leaving you like that after I... touched you. The anger returned and I--"

Marie could only stare at him.

"I know what I did was unforgivable. I'm territorial. I'm a possessive bastard when it comes to you and I'm sorry, Marie. Forgive me."

Her mouth worked a couple of times, trying to speak. Her heart understood already but her mind was taking a bit longer to process all the information. She stood up and paced slowly in front of him.

Logan watched her, trying hard not to squirm in his seat like a kindergartener. He tensed when she stopped and faced him. She worried her lower lip for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"You're in love with me." She said it so matter-of-factly that he had trouble making out if she was happy or disgusted with it.

He drew a deep breath and spoke from the heart. "Yes."

"You jerk! Then why the hell didn't you just tell me?!" Eyes blazing, Marie charged into him and grasped him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into standing up. "Why did you have to resort to some stupid macho stunt to try to tell me you have feelings for me? I mean, we've always been upfront with each other!"

Logan could only stare at her helplessly. He knew she was right. "I know, dammit." He pulled away from her and started pacing. "But I was uncertain of your feelings...and I didn't like that I was feeling vulnerable..." He took a peek at Marie, hoping she would spare him from explaining more. But he should have known. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping impatiently. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You're not gonna help me here, are you?"

"Nope. It's your show now, darlin'." A mocking smile came with that.

He gave a frustrated growl. "I guess I deserve this, huh?"

"Yup." A satisfied smile this time.

He tried again. "I wanted to take it slow. I wanted you to get used to me first. And when I told you about me having a woman, I just wanted to speed things up. I needed to know how you would react. And damn, you'll never know how glad I was when you got jealous." He passed a hand through his hair. "God, Marie, I know I fucked up last night, but I just couldn't take that all my waiting was for nothing. I took my time with you and some pansy-assed was going to reap all the benefits? No way."

Marie smiled tremulously at the wonderful, wonderful man before her. She was in awe of his confession and the emotions that went with it. The way Logan humbled himself enough to tell her of his feelings did her in. He was a proud man, used to concealing his emotions. He took what he wanted and to hell with what everybody thought. But now, the proud Wolverine was nowhere to be found. Just a man named Logan. _Oh, I love you so much! You're such a maddening man and you make me crazy, but I love you!_

"You do?" Logan's eyes lit up.

She realized she had thought out loud. "Yes!" she laughed and cried at the same time. She launched herself at him and hugged him fiercely.

He wrapped her up tight in his arms, his eyes closing as relief and so much love for his Marie washed over him. "Oh, God, Marie, I was so scared that you wouldn't understand. I love you. I love you!"

She thought that she had died and gone to heaven. This was everything she had dreamed of. Logan loved her! She pulled away so she could look at him. "I've loved you forever, you know," she whispered. "You don't know how I longed for you the whole time you were away. I knew you'd never look at me the same way you looked at Jean before, that's why when you came back I had to be satisfied with your friendship. I'd rather have that than nothing at all." In an instant, her expression became angry. She swatted at his chest. "Then you hinted at having a woman and I was so jealous!"

He laughed apologetically. It was so nice to see the fire back in her eyes. "I was going for that."

"I knew that I didn't have a hold on you so I kept my distance. It was the only way I knew that I could cope. I didn't want to be around you when you want to talk about her. So I thought I'd get myself a love life and start getting over you. Like I could. So I let Jubes fix up a date for me with Ross--"

"Is he as pansy-assed as his name?" Logan growled.

"Oh, yes. Not to mention insufferable and so full-of-himself."

"Why didn't he take you home?"

Marie smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I left him at the restaurant. I couldn't stand his company any longer so I left." She stared solemnly into his eyes. "The things I'd do for you. If you had told me you loved me then I wouldn't have subjected myself to that."

He stroked her cheek with gentle fingers. "And the things I'd be willing to put up with for you. God, Marie, you do know how to make a man sweat."

She laughed. "Served you right and you know it."

"Yeah. Forgive me?"

She drew the scarf from her neck and placed it over his lips. "Yeah." She lifted up and kissed him.

Logan's heart thundered in his chest at the feel of her lips. Her untutored mouth had the power to make his knees shake than a long night of sex with some woman could. He didn't respond yet, just let her do whatever she wanted. Her lips nibbled at his mouth, delicately licking and nipping. He groaned when her tongue entered his mouth. He took over the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers.

He was tender and loving this time, unlike last night when anger drove him to touch her. He gripped the back of her head, angling her mouth for the slant of his kiss. After a few seconds, or was it hours, he pulled his mouth away. The scarf lay moist over her mouth but he didn't remove it.

"I have to know something."

"What?" She was breathless from the kiss.

"You're sure I didn't hurt you last night...when I touched you? And you know I mean not just emotionally." His tone rang with doubt and self-reproach.

Marie blushed at the memory but met his eyes squarely. "If you mean did you warped me sexually and emotionally with what you did, then no, you didn't. I was surprised and scared at first, but I wanted it, too. As if you couldn't tell."

He allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah."

"God, Logan, I--uh, you know, twice! I didn't think my body was capable of that."

He pulled her closer and chuckled in her hair. "You'd be surprised at what your body is capable of."

She was suddenly aware of her body felt against his. Then she remembered a comment he made about certain body parts of hers. "So you like my breasts, huh?"

He laughed. "Didn't I show you last night, darlin'?" He breathed in her scent and released it slowly. "But as much as I want to show you how much I want you, there will be no more episodes like last night." He thought of what he said and reconsidered. "Well, not yet, anyway."

Marie giggled.

"I want to make it right this time. I want to make it good for you. For us. Give me that chance, all right?"

"All right," she whispered.

"Ahem."

They broke apart at the sound of Scott's voice. He was standing by the doorway, trying not to smile.

Marie blushed to the roots of her hair and snatched the scarf from her mouth. Logan bristled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Scott said with no trace of remorse. "But breakfast's in five minutes."

"We'll be right along." It was obvious from Logan's tone that he did not take too kindly at the interruption.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Finally flashing them a full smile, Scott left.

Marie turned to Logan with a question in her eyes. "He knows. What do we do now?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a carefree grin. "Why, we're going to join everybody for breakfast, darlin'. I can't wait to tell them about my girl."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes:_ Thank you so much for your patience. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post the final two chapters. Life got in the way. Thank you **Suhan, CaptMacKenzie, GwenFrewi72, Victoris Faye Kiss, Nica, SparrowsVixon, PyroWhore, Nicki-hunny, intercostalspace, Wanda W, and Dita** for the feedback, kind words, and encouragement. You guys have inspired me. Logan and Marie forever! ;)

* * *

Friday I'm in Love Chapter 4

"You mean you haven't had sex yet?" Ororo exclaimed, pausing in her sandwich preparations.

Marie blushed painfully. "Not so loud, Ororo, please," she whispered as she haphazardly arranged the remaining lettuce, tomatoes, and onions on her sandwich before topping it with a slice of wheat bread.

"But, Logan...he couldn't….uh, I mean...I just can't believe he's holding out this long," Ororo sputtered. "I mean, it's been almost a month since you became a couple. Not that your sex life is any of my business but..." she lowered her voice a notch. "I don't think he could go long without it."

"Well apparently, he can," Marie said with a shy smile.

Ororo looked at the positively beaming girl across her. "He really must love you if he can do this for you." She leaned closer. "So what's stopping you? Is it the mechanics of the sex? I know it's going to be a little different for you two but there are lots of ways you can get around your mutation. I can help you if you want."

Marie congratulated herself for making the decision to open up to Ororo. She valued her opinions and appreciated her candor and open-mindedness. She reached out to touch the older woman's hand. "No, it's not that. I've already worked it out in my head how we're going to do it. I even have the necessary things we need stashed in my drawer. But Logan, well, he...he wants to take it slow. As old-fashioned as it sounds, we're still in the courtship period."

Ororo clasped her hands together. "That's so romantic! I didn't think he had that in him. Romantic isn't exactly synonymous with the Wolverine."

"I know, but I really feel that I'm ready to be closer to him--physically. But he won't let me."

"But what about the scarf in his back pocket?" Ororo and the others found it amusing how Logan had taken to tucking a light scarf at the back pocket of his jeans since he and Marie had made their relationship public. It was a badge of sorts that he wore to let everyone know that Marie was his woman and he was the only one with the right to touch her intimately. They all knew that the scarf was used for kissing purposes, and Logan didn't mind the occasional ribbing he would get from the others. For their sake, Ororo was glad that everyone was happy for the mansion's newest couple. Nobody questioned their relationship. The Professor had known it was only a matter of time, and he let them know he approved of their being together.

"Oh, he kisses me, all right, but that's all." Marie raised her big brown eyes to hers. "I'm both scared and excited at the prospect, but I want the rest."

Ororo smiled at her sympathetically. "Oh, Marie. Maybe you should--"

"So there you are!" Logan announced from the kitchen doorway. "Been looking all over for you." He walked towards the two ladies and sat on the stool beside Marie. He nodded at Ororo.

Marie glanced at Ororo apprehensively. _I hope he didn't hear anything_.

Ororo sent her a reassuring look and then grabbed her plate of sandwich. "Well! I'm going to eat this in my room. See you both later."

When she was gone, Marie turned to Logan and searched his hazel eyes, looking for a trace that he might have heard their conversation. When she saw nothing, she breathed easier. "Want me to make you a sandwich?"

Logan eyed the bread and fixings on the counter. "I'm not hungry," he said.

"So what is it?"

Logan's eyes traveled from the top of her head, to her face then down to her graceful neck. "I wanted to ask you about the--" He stopped when his gaze rested on Marie's chest. The printed mocha blouse she wore was sheer enough to expose her nipples pushing through the beige camisole she wore underneath.

Marie noticed Logan's wide eyes. "Hey, are you all right?"

He swallowed hard as his cock sprang to a full erection. He had been the perfect gentleman so far, taking care not to touch or kiss her too much. He was able to control his ever-present desire for her but the sight of her hard nipples was enough to make his control snap. With a hungry growl, he stood up and hefted Marie up on to the counter.

Marie squeaked in surprise and grasped his shoulders to keep from falling. "What are you doing?"

Parting her jean-clad thighs and stepping in between them, he grasped the back of her head and pulled her down for a quick hard kiss. "I'm sorry, baby, but give me this. Just this once, okay?"

Marie did not realize what he was talking about until he slipped the buttons of her blouse from their holes. She watched in amazement when he raised the hem of her camisole to bare her breasts.

Gazing reverently at her bounty, Logan covered her breasts with gloved hands. "I missed the feel of you, Marie." He learned the white globes like a blind man would, weighing them in his hands and passing his fingers over every curve.

Marie arched her back as exquisite pleasure raced up her spine. She had missed the feel of his hands, too.

He gently thumbed her nipples. "Why are you not wearing a bra?"

"My breasts feel tender today."

He whipped the scarf from the back of his jeans and spread it over her chest. "I should be careful then," he said before taking one hardened nipple into his mouth.

She couldn't help the small scream that erupted from her throat. His mouth was hot and his tongue wicked as it swirled on her aroused flesh, heightening the yearning in her body. She grasped his head with both hands and urged him to suckle more.

His mouth watered at the taste of her. He wanted to suck, lick, nip, and swallow her breast all at the same time. He opened his mouth wider, taking more of her flesh into the warm cavern of his mouth.

"_Logan_."

"You like that?"

Marie threw her head back in answer, overwhelmed by the desire Logan's mouth brought on her body. Her breasts had never felt so full and sensitive. She felt his mouth move from her nipple to the underside of her breast, licking and nuzzling the plump flesh.

With a growl, Logan switched to her other breast, pulling the nipple into his mouth. He just couldn't get enough of her. "I love you here where you're so soft," he murmured against her skin. "And here where you're hard." He tested her nipple with his teeth and Marie yelped. He soothed the sting with slow licks of his tongue.

The sound of a door opening and closing, a flurry of footsteps, and voices somewhere in the mansion reached into Logan's consciousness. He swore under his breath as he reluctantly pulled away from his feast.

"Logan?" Bereft of his touch, Marie opened her eyes that were languorous and hazy with desire.

He stroked her face tenderly. "I'm sorry, but this isn't the right place. We have to stop now before someone walks in on us."

She looked around the kitchen, at Logan's tight expression, and down at her bared breasts before she realized where they were and what they were doing. "Oh, my goodness."

Logan pulled the scarf away from her chest. His heavy-lidded gaze met hers for a second before he looked at her breasts again, the hard ruby tips still wet from his mouth. "You're so beautiful," he whispered before he pulled down her camisole and buttoned up her blouse.

She lifted a gloved hand and touched the side of his face. "Thank you," she whispered back.

"Come here," he ordered gruffly, pulling her into his arms and tucking her face carefully against his neck. "Let me hold you for a while." He closed his eyes and let the scent of her hair calm his body. He didn't know how long he could hold on to his promise. He rebelled at the prospect of more nights spent taking a cold shower. Marie seemed to be content with the present setup and he did not want to ruin that.

"Logan?"

"Yes, darlin'?" He rocked her slowly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

He stopped rocking her as he pondered her question. After a beat, he chuckled against her hair. "Must be something unimportant because I honestly don't remember anymore."

"You're showing your age, Logan," she teased.

He spoke close to her ear. "Actually, it only shows how distracting you are."

"Flatterer."

"Only with you, darlin'. Only with you."

* * *

Logan did not give a damn about the movie. While Marie was so engrossed in the drama, his concentration was focused solely on her. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder, her arm resting across his chest in a loose hug. He stroked his hand idly up and down her arm, making her snuggle closer to his side. Loving Marie made more sense to him than finding his past and extracting revenge. She made him happy. The Wolverine did not get happy. He got mad and fierce, but not happy--until Marie came along.

Marie's brow furrowed as she watched the movie unfold. Her hand moved unconsciously against his chest, stroking it in soothing circles. Her fingers bumped into a masculine nipple and she caressed it through his flannel shirt.

Logan's breath hitched when he felt himself get aroused. His nipple felt tight and he wanted more than her fingers on it. He wanted her mouth. _Christ._

He groaned as a sharp wave of pleasure buffeted his body.

"Logan?"

"Your fingers, baby..."

Marie raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him curiously. Then she noticed where her hand was and what it was doing. Her gaze dropped to his lap where his erection was straining against the front of his jeans.

She quickly withdrew her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Logan chuckled painfully. "It's okay, darlin'. Just, just..." _Don't tempt me._ "Let's just watch the movie."

She threw him a worried glance surreptitiously. She felt the tension in his body as she settled back against him, keeping her hands on her lap this time. They were both getting frustrated by the day. She wanted to share her body with him already, so how was she going to convince him that she was ready for him? She had already bought the things they needed when they finally made love. Maybe she should take matters into her own hands. Maybe tonight was the night. Maybe it was time.

* * *

Logan woke suddenly, his eyes adjusting to the light coming from the TV. He felt Marie's sweet weight against his side and realized they had fallen asleep on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He carefully gathered Marie into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room.

She moaned in her sleep when Logan deposited her on the bed.

"Good night, Marie," he murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

He was halfway to the door when Marie spoke.

"Logan?" she asked sleepily.

He went back to the side of her bed. "Yes, baby?"

"Stay with me, please?"

He hesitated only for a second before he removed his boots. "All right." He settled in beside her and held her to him spoon fashion. Marie's pajamas provided ample protection so he was not concerned about any accidents. Marie nestled closer to him and sighed. It did not take long for Logan to fall asleep.

Marie opened her eyes the minute she knew Logan was deeply asleep. She slowly maneuvered herself out of his arms, pretending to shift to another position. His lax arms fell away and she was free.

She tiptoed to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She took out a package wrapped in paper and cautiously made her way to the bathroom. Once inside, she stripped herself naked and opened the package. She sat on the edge of the tub and put on a flesh-colored pantyhose and a flesh-colored tank top that Jubes had found for her in the mall. The tank top was made of the sheerest fabric that hugged her upper body perfectly, making the curves of her breasts and their rosy tips clearly visible as if they were without covering. Lastly, she put on her sheer opera gloves that reached high up her arms. Her outfit complete, she grabbed her scarf, a pair of latex gloves for Logan, and condoms before heading back to the bedroom.

After placing the items on the side table, she stood a moment by the bed. Taking a deep breath, she mounted Logan's relaxed figure. She sat down squarely on his groin and gingerly moved her hips. She planted her hands on either side of his head, her hair shielding both their faces.

"Wake up, Logan," she whispered. "Open your eyes."

Logan groaned and moved his head. Marie saw his nostrils flare and she knew he could smell her. She gasped when she felt him hardening between her thighs. She bit her lip and ground herself against his erection.

"Marie," Logan murmured, his eyes still closed.

She reached over the side table to get the scarf and put it over the lower half of his face. "Yes, it's me." She leaned down, scraping her already hard nipples against his chest, and kissed him on the mouth.

Logan woke to the ache in his groin. The smell of Marie and her arousal hit him with full force, making him lurch from the bed only to be weighed down by Marie's body.

"Marie?" His eyes widened when he saw a hint of her almost naked breasts above him.

"Hi," she whispered and smiled nervously.

"Darlin', what are you doing?"

"I want you to make love to me. I think you've made me wait long enough."

He sat up, nearly dislodging her. The scarf fell unnoticed on the bed. "Made you wait? Darlin', I was taking my cue from you."

"Is this sign obvious enough for you?" She reached to her left to turn on the lamp and the room was flooded with light.

Logan swallowed hard. "Oh God, darlin', you're exquisite." He took his time looking over her body. He touched the sheer material of her top. "Where did you get this?"

"Jubes picked it out for me." Uncertainty laced her voice. "Is it okay? Do you like it?"

His hands cupped her full breasts through the material and squeezed. "Tell her to pick more clothes like this for you. I'll pay her back."

Marie covered his hands with hers, making Logan groan at her sensuality. "So are we really going to do this now?"

He leaned closer to her until their mouths were only inches apart. "Are you sure, Marie?" he asked gruffly. "There's nothing more that I want in the world than to make love to you, but I need to know it's what you want as well."

She gave him a tremulous smile. "I'm a bit nervous but I'm very sure. I love you, Logan, and I want you."

His body went hot at the thought of finally making love to Marie. "Damn, baby, but I want you, too."

"Then take your clothes off," she told him softly. "Everything. Including your gloves."

Wordlessly, Logan slid Marie off him and got up. She knelt on the bed facing him with her hands on her knees, the position pushing her breasts deliciously together. She watched him undress with curiosity.

Logan jerkily took off his clothes. His nostrils flared as he smelled both their arousal, making him even harder. When he finally took his boxers off, he heard a loud gasp from Marie. She was looking at his engorged cock with a distress that he found adorable.

Her eyes went round at his size. She did not think he would be that big and she swallowed with difficulty. She turned worried eyes to him. "Logan? I don't think it will fit."

Logan's eyes softened. "Oh, darlin', it will. Remember when I told you that you'd be amazed at what your body is capable of? This is one of those things. You can take me. Your body just needs to adjust to it. I won't hurt you, I promise." Gloriously naked, he walked to the side of the bed and opened his arms. "Come here. I want to hold you."

Marie rose on her knees and went into his embrace. Both groaned at the almost naked contact of their skin. Her hair protected his shoulder from her face.

He tightened his arms around her, savoring their closeness. She felt naked and it pleased him to no end to feel her nipples stabbing against his chest and the warmth of her belly against his cock.

"You feel so good," she murmured. "You're so warm and..." She pulled away slightly, looking down at his sex. "Insistent."

Logan chuckled. "It's starving for you."

"Who told you to starve it anyway" she teased.

"All right, it's mine. That's why I'm making it up to you...starting right now." Gently, he laid her down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday I'm in Love Chapter 5

Marie rested expectantly against the pillows. The initial fear she felt when she saw Logan naked for the first time vanished like mist in the air. Her body hummed with anticipation.

Logan, unashamed of his nakedness, got on top of her.

"Oh, wait." Marie remembered the latex gloves and reached for them. "So you can feel me better when you touch me," she explained as he dutifully put them on.

"You mean here?" He touched her face lovingly.

"Mmmm," she sighed and closed her eyes.

SNIKT

She opened her eyes just in time to feel Logan spread her legs and carefully cut a small opening just above her mound.

"And here?" Logan asked as his fingers finally had access to her wet warmth.

She arched off the bed in pleasure. She moved her hips, seeking more contact from his fingers. He didn't disappoint her. He stroked the sensitive nub of her sex and rimmed her entrance.

"Logan, please," she moaned.

But he moved up until they were face to face. "Let me kiss you first, darlin'." He reached for the scarf and placed it over her face. He looked deeply into her bright brown eyes. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but now I want you to show me how much."

He lowered his mouth to hers and so began the mating of their bodies. He nipped her lower lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of her open mouth and thrust his tongue inside. Their mouths fused together in a wild, sensual battle.

She moaned against his mouth, overcome with the excitement of his hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trapping him in a fierce embrace. His mouth left hers to move down her neck. The scarf in place, he nipped and sucked at the warm inviting skin. His hands cupped her breasts and rubbed his palms against her hard nipples.

"Touch me," Logan whispered, dying to feel her hands on him.

She placed her hands on his hard chest, feeling the warmth of his skin. She stroked his chest, his shoulders and the muscles of his arms.

Groaning, Logan moved to straddle her, giving them space to touch each other freely. She played with his nipples, pinching them until he arched his back and hissed with pleasure. In retaliation, he bunched the milky globes of her breasts and lavished them with moist, hungry lashings of his tongue. He teased her nipple with small nips until she cried out because pain had turned into pleasure. He sucked long and hard on the other one until a warm tingling started between her legs. He pulled at her nipple even harder, not yet having his fill. Her loud moan and the frantic undulation of her hips made him realize she was about to come. Lust hit him hard at the thought of her coming with just his mouth on her breast.

"Oh, Logan...I think I'm...Logan..._Logan,_" Marie cried out as her climax hit her, hurtling her into bliss.

Logan stared unbelievingly at the passionate woman writhing beneath him. A very male smile appeared on his lips as he realized her capacity for lovemaking. He was one lucky bastard to deserve such a response from this beautiful, passionate woman.

"You okay, Marie?" he asked tenderly.

"Yes," she replied, still gasping from her peak. "Though I didn't know that was possible."

"That's my sexy baby."

She blushed at his words.

Before she could react, he grabbed the scarf from her neck and moved down the bed until he was lying between her thighs.

"Logan, what--"

"There's more," he promised darkly as he parted her thighs wide. "I want to make you come again and again. I want to taste you."

She could only close her eyes and cry out when he covered her exposed mound with the scarf and kissed her moist nether lips as if it were her mouth. "Hmm, sweet. Delicious." His agile tongue teased her wet folds, sucking the plump lips. He held her thighs down when she began to pitch wildly. He slipped his hands beneath her soft bottom, securing her against his eager mouth. She held on to his head with both hands, urging him to do what it was that was driving her out of her mind. He plunged his tongue as far as it would go into her hot passage, thrusting in and out. She stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from crying out. The sensation was too much, too keen, and it escalated even more when his mouth found her clit and sucked hard. She screamed and for the second time that night, she came.

Marie had not even come down from her high when Logan removed the scarf and spread her juices along her slit. Without warning, he pushed his finger inside her sheath. "No, please. Not yet, I..." she begged. She did not think her body could take any more pleasure, but she was wrong. It seemed that Logan knew her body more than she did because it was not long before it responded once again. He plunged his finger deep, stretching her, preparing her for the deeper penetration later on. He moved his finger in and out slowly, the thumb of his other hand stroking the sensitive nubbin at the top of her sex. He moved his hand faster until the heat in her loins exploded.

"Oh, yes, Marie...That's it...You're so good...So good, darlin'..." he whispered, calming her with his voice.

Marie took a shaky deep breath, her body tingling all over. She reached up and caressed his face. "That was...Oh, Logan, that was..."

He smiled down indulgently at her. "I know, darlin', I know."

Then she remembered he had not come to his release yet. Her hand moved down and tentatively grasped his erection, stroking him gently. She was amazed at his size, his feel, his heat. He was like steel encased in silk.

Logan groaned at the motion of her hand. "Oh, Marie."

"Teach me how, Logan," she whispered boldly.

He closed his hand over hers and taught her the rhythm and the touches he liked. He watched her do it on her own, getting more and more turned on at the sight of her small hand touching his cock. He pulled away when he felt himself nearing the edge.

"I want to be inside you," he explained when she gave him a confused look.

He spied the condoms on the side table and reached for one. He put it on and settled himself between her legs. "This is going to hurt a bit," he warned.

But Marie felt no fear. She just wanted to be complete with him. "I don't care. Please, Logan. Make love to me."

He gently pushed the bulbous head of his cock into her entrance. She gasped at the feeling of fullness.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

He pushed more until he encountered the veil of her innocence. Primitive pride filled him at the knowledge that he was the first to claim this beautiful woman. "Hang on, Marie." Then he speared through her barrier.

She groaned at the slight pain and bucked her hips, trying to throw him off.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he murmured as he held himself still, giving her time to adjust to his invasion.

She felt the pain begin to recede, replaced by the promise of pleasure.

He moved again, restraining his thrusts to a slow pace even if what he really wanted to do was drive into her mindlessly. "You're so tight," he groaned.

Marie met his thrusts, feeling the pleasure now. "It's all right, Logan. Let go."

With a feral growl, he let his control slip and thrust repeatedly into her hot core. He surged against her, feeling her hot, wet sheath ripple around him, clinging and grasping at his driving cock. Marie loved the way he moved on her and in her, the way he filled her up. She clung to his shoulders, feeling the familiar pressure gather in her loins. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and absorbed his powerful thrusts. She was close. She gave a long, lusty groan low in her throat as her body convulsed.

Logan wanted that sweet tension for himself and watching Marie in her ecstasy did him in. He rode her hard and fast until he howled in almost painful pleasure as he came.

He collapsed after a long moment, nearly crushing her with his weight, his head resting on her chest. Gasping for breath, he rolled onto his back beside her. He pulled the sheet over his chest and shifted Marie until she was lying on top of him. He caressed her back, her buttocks, her thighs, all the while murmuring, "Oh, darlin'..."

Delighting in the feeling of finally being one with Logan, Marie closed her eyes and basked in the afterglow. It was the most profound, most beautiful experience of her life. Because of her mutation, she never dreamed she would get to experience this kind of intimacy.

"I love you, Marie."

Emotion swelled in her chest. "And I love you," she whispered.

It was not long before their heartbeats slowed and sleep claimed them.

* * *

It was almost morning and Logan was awake; hard and aching. Marie moaned in her sleep and snuggled her bottom against his erection. He grunted in response and instinctively rubbed against her. They were in their sleeping position, lying against each other spoon fashion. He did not want to work her body too much knowing how sore she would be, but his body needed hers. He had taken her again not too long ago. That time he had taught her how to ride him. He had her straddle him and take him at her own pace. He remembered the ecstatic smile on her face as she took him inside her body, clenching her feminine muscles as she went up and down his cock. Her breasts had mesmerized him. He was not able to resist cupping their fullness and teasing her nipples as she rode him. As they neared towards the peak, his hands had gripped her hips, grinding her down and guiding her rhythm. At the crucial point, he had held her hips down and thrust hard and fast until they cried out in shared bliss. They had kissed afterwards; soothing, nipping little kisses until they calmed. He spoke to her softly of words of love and lust reassuring and comforting her until she slept.

Now, two hours later, he wanted her again. He did not think his desire for her would ever let up. He needed to be inside her, loving her, and pleasuring her. For the first time in his life, he had truly made love. His heart had been with his body every step of the way, and it had felt so damn good. Marie's body had fit him so perfectly there was no doubt she was made for him.

His cock twitched insistently and he groaned her name. He flexed the hand that was cupping her breast. He stroked it, warming it and making her nipple jut against his palm. He took a deep breath and smiled wickedly at the smell of her arousal. His hand went down her body to cup her mound. Marie, waking up to the exciting sensations flowing through her body, unconsciously raised her right leg over his thigh, granting him access.

His ardor rose when he felt her wetness, her body readying itself for him. He slipped two fingers inside her wet warmth, twisting and thrusting. She cried out at the delicious ache between her thighs.

"Logan..."

"Can you take me again, darlin'? I need you," he whispered gruffly against her ear.

In reply, she started to turn in his arms but he held her still. "No. Let's try it this way."

"All right."

He continued to play at her entrance, his thumb teasing her clit until she moaned.

"Not fair. I want to play, too." She reached behind her and grasped his engorged cock.

He growled at the feel of her hand on him. "That's it. Grip me tighter. Oh, fuck, Marie…"

She followed his instructions, loving his response to her touch. She loved touching him this way. Maybe some other time she could ask him to teach her how to pleasure him with her mouth.

Logan reached for another condom, knowing he would not last without being inside her. He gently removed Marie's hand and put it on. His hand returned to her wet folds, slipping his fingers inside.

"Not too sore?"

"No." She clenched her inner muscles against his invading fingers. Suddenly a feeling of deja vu came over her. Her mind recognized this particular scene from before--like she had done it with him already.

"Logan, why do I get the feeling we've done this before?"

He smiled at the memory of that night. It was time to fess up. "We have, darlin'."

She struggled to recall amidst the pleasure singing through her veins. "I think I dreamed about it when you slept with me that night I had cramps."

"It was real, Marie. I don't know how you managed to sleep through it all but I made you come."

"What? B-but..."

He rubbed her clit harder. "Don't you remember how my fingers felt? Don't you remember how I had this little baby between my fingers, stroking it until you came?"

Her hips jerked uncontrollably. Memories of that night came flooding back. "Yes! Yes, I remember...ooh, Logan, please..."

"Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it." He clenched his teeth, trying to control himself. He was ready to burst.

She was going crazy with wanting. She needed him now. "Give it to me, Logan, _please._"

He grasped her raised thigh and pushed into her in one swift motion that took him deep inside her. Her flesh was so sensitized that he had not even moved before she came apart in his arms. She screamed his name while he growled hers. The feel of her frantic muscles milking him triggered his own response. He pounded into her before ecstasy claimed him.

* * *

Marie was the first to wake up come midmorning. She was sitting up against the headboard with a silly smile on her face, stroking Logan's hair as he slept beside her. He was lying on his stomach, the sheet only covering his legs. She traced his muscle-laden back and buttocks with loving eyes. Making love with him had been wonderful, beautiful, and intense. As lover, Logan was both gentle and rough, and all hot and consuming passion. Her sore woman's place tingled at the thought. She never thought she had that much passion in her, and she blushed hotly as she remembered the things she had done and said to him. He had the power to make her lose her inhibitions and that thrilled and scared her at the same time.

With a rumbling groan, Logan awoke and turned to his side, facing Marie.

"Good morning," she said with a shy smile.

He propped his head on his hand and gazed at her with amused eyes. "No need to be shy, darlin'. How are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful, only I'm a bit sore."

His eyes clouded with concern. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I didn't mean to be rough."

She stroked his face. "You weren't. And I wasn't complaining--just stating a fact. And it's not like I wasn't a willing participant."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Now that you weren't. But seriously, Marie, let me help you to a bath. It will help ease the soreness."

"In a bit because there's one thing I need to discuss with you."

He tensed. "What is it?"

Marie assumed a pissed-off look. "I can't believe you let me sleep through some...some foreplay that night! You should've woken me up. You practically took advantage of me!"

Logan grimaced. "I'm sorry, Marie. I thought it best to let you think it was a dream. You weren't ready to deal with it then," he said reasonably.

"Hmp. But I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

With a seductive smile, he pulled the sheet up to his chest and hauled her into his arms. "Oh, I promise to make it up to you in the sweetest way possible."

She chuckled into his chest. "Maybe next Friday I'll let you do just that."

A thought occurred to him. "Did you ever notice how something always happens to us on Friday nights?"

She recalled all the Friday nights in question. "You're right. But one thing's for certain now, Friday nights won't be movie nights alone."

"What else, then?"

"Friday Night Sex-a-thon," she said with an impish grin.

"Wicked woman," he teased as he kissed the top of her head.

"Wicked man," she teased back.

"Marie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tomorrow's the 24th."

She lifted her head to look at him. "So?"

He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Your period should start tomorrow. Since you're not capable of any more loving within the next few days, and I heard that orgasms actually help reduce menstrual cramps, maybe we could replay that night..."

She blushed and swatted at his arm. "You're insatiable!"

He pulled her closer to him, his eyes glittering. "I know," he whispered. "That's why you love me."

FIN


End file.
